Our Dame Friend
by MikhailAlaude
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS, Dameness, Sugar, Fluff & etc... pairing: 2700 Everything from chap.283 with yaoi goodness
1. Of Encounters

Our Dame Friend

AN:

Ok, I am seriously all over this pairing right now even though I still love all the others but still it's just too fucking kawaiii~~~

I totally got riled up into writing this when I read some 2700 fic and I was like what the hell am I doing, not writing this cute pairing...

Seriously, I would have the characters fucking each other every other chapter if I own it. *rolls eye*

Chapter 1. Of Encounters

He was staring at the shy boy in front, he was fidgeting all the while and was staring at the floor as if watching the most interesting soap opera where the main leads were having affair and plotting against each other...

Compare to his school mate, Kozato Enma caught Tsuna's attention more than Shitt P, or was it Shitopi-chan now? His wide eyes were transparent but somehow were fogged up by the world, just like his own hyper dying will ones. Was that a cross on his pupils? Ok, it was abnormal but all the more attractive...

His quiet and shy demeanour reminded him of someone, something...it was distant, it was himself...before he had met Reborn, before he was dragged into the whole Mafia business, when he was -and still is unfortunately- still dame.

Enma raised his head and stare straight ahead, his hair was covering his eyes. It was a pained expression, one that tells a story of suffering. His surrounding aura was dark and gloomy, almost suicidal but not deadly, at least it was a relief that he won' t be jumping roofs any time soon.

He noted several band aids and bandages across his not so naive however still innocent face. Tsuna felt a bang of guilt and pity, no one deserve to be bullied and he was watching history repeating itself, his history on someone else...was he glad that he now have amazing friends and protectors, he dare say he was damn lucky...minus the Mafia part.

Tsuna was on his way home with Reborn...it was weird...both the transfer students and Reborn acting as his escort. Maybe he is being more careful now that the Inheritance Ceremony is approaching... He was chatting to Reborn about his day in school, not that Reborn didn't know already but just for the heck of it.

They suddenly came across a fight, let's re-classify this, it was a one side two against one brutal beating. Sometimes he really loath Reborn... What Reborn did next just made it into the list of hate, it ranked quite low to be honest, considering the fact that Reborn did more horrifying things to him than throwing him into bullies...plus this was for a just cause.

'Lying on the floor after a beating that has not a fucking thing to do with him felt like shit' was what ran through his mind, maybe Gokudera is starting to rub off on him. Well, too late for that. Signing, he got to a sitting position while asking if the new transfer student was alright.

As Tsuna, being the goodie goodie naive angel that he is, handed the text book back to, Enma, was it? A spasm ran up his spine and through his body when their fingers came into contact. Enma was then running away with his beat up belongings and is that a blush on his face?

Tsuna was left on the cool ground wondering what the hell just happened... It was a nice feeling of warmth and to be honest, he never felt something so strong yet tingling inside of him. Was that the ring's reaction or his own? Even Reborn can't help but amused at their first encounter...

Just who in the name of Vongola Primo was he?

TBC~

Ciao Ciao


	2. Of New Friends?

Our Dame Friend

Chapter 2: Of New Friends

Chapter 284 would consist of rape if I wrote it… I mean it.

Tsuna's POV

Seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH REBORN???!!!

Never mind, if I have learnt anything about Reborn ever since he popped into my life and make it hell, is that it's either his way or the motherfucking highway… You all must be thinking 'no shit, Sherlock' right now, right? Who would have thought that an over sized head baby could be such a handful, oh yea, he is the world's best hitman, how could I have forgotten?

Anyways, back to why I am royally annoyed/pissed off at Reborn. I have just had the weirdest day ever after coming back from the future, and if you really want to know how weird today is since Reborn's involvement, my answer is- no fucking idea. So, he decided that it was fun to chase around the town to look for Enma to give him back the goddamn notebook, can't he wait until tomorrow? As if I have enough time already…Ok, I have a lot of time but I was so looking forward to playing the new Yazuka III…Oh well, I am not going to give Reborn more reasons to try out those gory killing and torture methods on me so I might as well do as he says (more like threaten)…

So, today was…eventful. The new transfer students were plain aliens, well at least one of them is, and that bitch was a great excuse to get away from Gokudera the puppy since he was like a dog in heat, it was quite the show, like live show stalking.

Also, that fight, uh I mean beating, was totally because Reborn couldn't help to keep his ass from where it belongs.

AN:

Just joking, that was not the chapter, just something I wrote at the beginning coz I was pissed. I mean if I carry on writing like that, Enma and Tsuna won't be virgins at the end of this chapter. The real chapter is underneath.

He was circling around the town like a lost child. Well, he didn't have a single clue as to where he was heading to but he trusts his hyper intuitions, after all he is right here alive thanks to the amazing Vongola bloodline, otherwise he would be dead many times, well maybe not since he won't be involved in the Mafia business… If anything, he was grateful for everything. Minus Reborn and brutality would be perfect…

So, you ask why he was walking aimlessly? Well, as you all know of Reborn, his sadistic Spartan home tutor, has just asked (order or demand can also be use here) Tsuna to return the forgotten textbook of the new transfer student, Enma. Of course, he tried to reason with Reborn that maybe he could return it tomorrow in school, but if you know Reborn, then you will probably know about a single rule: ' It's Reborn's way or the highway'.

It was pretty much sunset, signalling the end of the day and beginning of the mischievous night. A lone figure was sitting by the side of the riverbank as time pass by. The said figure was beat up, his shadow was looming over as a dark cloud circled his head, bearing more and more doom and gloom.

He was eating, munching lifelessly and unbothered by the cool air and solid surface his rear greets due to his lack of pants. It seems one of the lessons he learnt over the years of being dame and bully-magnet was to always bring a sewing kit.

With kittens as his companion, no they were not his companions, he doesn't have anything close to things known as 'friends' or 'companions', the most he could say was 'people going the same way'. The kittens were not attracted to him, not his charm, nor his scent, not his kindness, not him. It was pure survival, the kittens were just like any other human, they were attracted by greed and jealousy- the food that was left over. Ha, the bitterness, not ever the animals would comfort him.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, scratch 'wrapped up', put 'drowned ', he did not notice the other until the person spoke up, dragging him out from the pool of darkness and self-consciousness of shame. The intruder's tone was never a tone that people would ever use to greet him with, it was a tone of admiration and respect, no one ever talks to him that way, not even his family nor his familgia in this case.

It was a genuine shock to him, the intruder was friendly not hostile like most. It was so unbelievably shocking that he had not realise the chore he was occupied with was dangerous and he was in the harm of a tiny weapon that could cause great pain and bleeding- a needle. Blood spurted out like the awesome chocolate fountain of Willie Wonka.

As he proceed to stick his bleeding finger into his mouth to stop the crimson rich liquid to spill anymore than it already had and cause anaemia, a warmth surround his picked finger. His eyes traced the warmth from his finger and found the said digit inside the intruder's mouth, beyond those soft pink lips. He could feel the intruder's hot wet tongue wrapped itself around the bleeding and sterilizing the wound.

He practically steamed at the sight of the intruder gently sucking on his blood, closing his eyes as he continues to clean his bloodied finger. Licking. Sucking. Cleaning.

He stilled had a faint blush when the intruder pull away.

"I'm sorry. A force of habit. I, I feel anxious when blood is spilled.", gentle, just like his actions, "Umm, here's your textbook. Please be careful next time." The intruder blushed and looked towards the ground, as if he had just confessed his love to his life-long crush.

The transfer student got up and proceed to put his now-sewed-back-up pants on, but unfortunately, Enma-kun is just like the intruder, Tsuna –dame. No further explanations needed. If you think things can't get much more worst than sewing your pants wrong together when you needed it the most, then I supposed that you have very much underestimated the uselessness and clumsiness of the damn-duo. Oh my, alliteration!

(Un)surprise, (un)surprise! Enma lost his footing while trying to put his pants on and the forever unlucky 10th leader of Vongola was also dragged into the cool water of the river. Being the kind and naïve person that he is, he invited the newly transfer to his welcoming home to dry off.

Needless to say, Nana was ever so happy to see his son making more friends as days pass by. She was overjoyed when this new companion is a cute and shy boy, very much like her own son, she had no doubt that they would make a cute couple. Well, what can I say. Women intuitions. Damn.

His patterned eyes gazed around his 'friend' 's room, it was normal to the point he found it strange and disagreeable with his background, it was plain and common, but it was suffocating. He was unconsciously slipping back to his aloof, not a care world, much to Tsuna's dismay. Just when he finally get to talk with him, and invite (lure) him into his own home, he was certainly not ready for him to crawl back to whatever hole or rock he like to hide under.

He smiled and strikes a conversation, "Would you be my friend?"

Silence was overwhelming and Enma reached a solid conclusion after a thousand year brain battle between his desire of friendship and his concern of dragging in innocents. "I am sorry, I attract troubles and fights."

Tsuna felt like he was dropping from Taipei 101, literally. He was sad and shock beyond words. He was sure of this, he wanted to help and he was not about to let it go just because of a few scraps, bruises and scars. He had experienced much worse beatings in the name of training, these scraps will be nothing but itches, the bruises will be gone in a few weeks and the scars will be medals and proof of friendship. It was cake before the shit Reborn pull on him.

"Don't worry. I get myself into fights often enough. I'm sure I can handle a few more beatings."

"I am useless. Look at my pants."

"I sewed a cushion to my shirt before."

"I stabbed myself with pencils. All the time."

"I cut my own sleeves with scissors."

"I get 0s all the time."

"I get 0s more than Gokudera gets 100s."

"…"

"…"

"How can I convince you?"

"You ca-"

His lips descended upon the soft pink ones. Interrupting Tsuna's reply, he was darned to be making friends with the heir of the most powerful mafia family, and pretty much fucked up to be kissing him too.

Pink lips opened to allow entrance, it was uncertain but he liked it nonetheless. Enma prodded his wet tongue into the warm cavern, indecisive and inexperience. It was short and sweet. Nothing more and nothing less, but still left both teen participants red in the face.

"I think we need to practise this more.", both said in unison.

A few seconds passed and they were laughing equally hard and thinking that kiss certainly won't be the last that they would share.

Unfortunately, fate does not allow sweet moments for both of Earth's most useless habitants. Judgement will be passed down in the tiny form of a hitman call Reborn.

TBC

AN:

Gahhhhh!!! That was pure hell. My fingers ach. Someone please suck them like Tsuna, please!!!

I won't be updating for a while unless I can find more time since there are 12 exams, FUCKING GODDAMN 12!!!!! Kill me now and be done with it, Jesus Christ!

Thanks for all those who wasted time reviewing this piece of shit.

And no, I am gonna keep this sweet and cute, well, I try to… but I think it will be epic fail and end up with mind blowing fucking…*sign*

Well, see you all again when I see you. Probably in 2 months time… Shoot me!

Ciao ciao~~~


	3. Of Our Shitty Lives

Our Dame Friend

Chapter 3: Of Our Shitty Lives

Chapter 285 & 286 of _my_ Katekyo Hitman _RePorn_ is consists of mpreg and shotacon as well as foursome…

It was another day of hell for a few certain individuals, well two of those people could easily be identify as Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma, otherwise known as Earth's most useless habitants/ dame duo.

Why, you ask? Just what made their lives so difficult and hellish? If you ask them, Mr. Dame-Tsuna would probably have a major comical sweat drop and answer something along the lines of, "Eh hehe, um, i-it's t-training, yea, my coach is _very_ insistent on me b-being useful to th-the _Family _and _leader of the next generation…" _If you would just watch his expression very carefully, you can make out tints of bitter sarcasm and he would then chuckle to himself as if you had just missed out an inside joke…

It was safe to say, -if not made a fact- that luck was never on their side… Judgment comes in the form of a tiny little Italian hitman name Reborn…

As he was walking down the street, making his way to school alone, he was met with his newest friend, Kozato Enma. He wasn't sure how he should greet him after what happened last night in his room… It was rather unexpected afterall and he was so sure that he is and will never be gay, probably… but hell, that kiss felt so good and right!

He could only gather up whatever courage he had, if any and call out using his high soprano voice, "Oh-ohayo, Enma-kun!", realising that he had attract the attention of many pedestrians, he blushed madly like an exploding firework in the summer festival and lowered his head in embarrassment, walking quietly next to his 'friend'.

No-good Enma was shell shocked by a few things:

- No one in their right mind would greet him since he is so… dame and weak and gloomy and etc…

- He told and warned and threatened the Vongola boss to keep his distant for both of their sake as well as the family's. Seriously, he is not suicidal enough to be making friends!

- Why would you be friendly with someone who attempted to molest you? Even though that was a shitty kiss…

- Would you be with someone who dreamt about doing 'things' with you? Much less a guy!

If you don't think these reasons will make you avoid a guy then I suggest you to buy a can of pepper spray coz you will definitely need it! Especially if the last three points occurred to you…

Anyways, back to the current situation...

Enma was silently thinking, turning and searching whatever he could say to break this awkward silence. And being a complete social retard, all he could say was "Thanks for fixing my pants." Well, that was definitely a start, but seriously, do you need to remind your cough-crush-cough that you got your pants rip apart during a beating and can't sew it back yourself to save your miserable fucking shitty life? Not to mention just how many times you have your clothes destroy?

Sensing the coming of a full blown closure, Tsuna wreaked his brain to come up with a little something to distract both of them. And gods, why are they both such a damn social inept!

"En-Enma-kun, we are gonna be late if you don't hurry..."with that Tsuna grabbed the other's hand and sprint to school at their full speed, which was actually Tsuna dragging along a half dead and indifferent Enma, Tsuna is surprisingly quick due to his experience with running away and not to mention from Reborn's target practice training... I'm sure you know how that goes...

Not noticing the other's red tainted cheeks, they made their way to school, only to come to an erupt halt when they noted the crowd gathering at the entrance, the missing head prefect that usually take spot at the gates and an oversize cloth with the words Shukusei or according to Tsuna- Korekiyo... It seems like Tsuna still have trouble over reading kanji, dear me...

As Enma pointed out, it was another transfer student, a big booby bitch, I mean Shisuki Adelheid was issuing a suggestion for the Liquidation Committee, in other words, forcing permission... Reminds me of Hibari and Reborn... No?

Well, as we all know, Tsuna is the most unfortunate guy on Earth ever, he somehow got his ass involve yet again for the nth time... Sigh, seriously, this gotta stop or you'll die young, Tsu-chan!

Tsuna and Enma decided that they should solve the problem as peacefully as possible, which was kind of impossible, but hey, this is manga and fanfic!

Reaching the roof, they both were greeted by Tsuna's family and the intimidating transfer students. The first impressions were diversely mixed. Some were plain scary, like the huge delinquent, while others are somewhat normal, albeit a little weird, but you'll get used to it when you live a life like his ...

Just when he was thinking about the strange grouping on the roof, the match at the railings began. The big tits bitch pull out metal fans under her skirt, attacking viciously like the autumn wind slicing every single bit that the fans could reach.

However, the Vongola cloud guardian was always the aloof one, hello he's the cloud for a reason you know. Dodging left, right and hopping backwards, he evaded the violating weapons. With a bored expression on his face, he slipped in another one of his rather ridiculous rules, "Hibari is the only one allow with weapons."... Cue massive sweat drop here.

Without further gagering, the bitch did a back flip kick, leaving the prefect no choice but to use his extendable tonfas, lashing out a merciless strike to the opponent. Flying back due to the impact, she activated her flames, helping her to land a few yard back on both feet.

Since stopping rambles between Families is the boss' job, Tsuna was physically encouraged by his one and only tutor, Reborn, to settle the matter. How he despises Reborn...

Being the greatest hitman ever, his aim and timing was absolutely perfect, much to the dismay of hid charge. Needless to say, Tsuna was met with 2 knuckles, all the while hearing Reborn's words, "A tuna sandwich coming right up!" in his motherfucking Tarzan outfit... Seriously, what he would do to get his hand on some blackmail material of Reborn...

Well, effectively he stopped their 'ramble' and was questioned by the Clouds. One was obviously annoyed, while the other was showing signs of shock... Rubbing his throbbing cheeks, he could only cower for a moment before he got up and demand an explanation from Reborn, more like wailing like a kicked puppy...

"It's the boss' job."

-Silence-

"How is a school fight related to god assing Mafia?" He shrieked with his super girly high voice, pouting at the same time, which was magnified due to the swollen muscles, all the more showing what people would call, moe.

"But they are the Shimon family."

It was safe to say that Tsuna got the biggest shock out of all of them. He would never thought that the weak no good Enma is actually a part of Mafia. Well, you wouldn't go around asking people if they participate in organized crime, would you?

Information overloaded in his tiny fish brain, he could think anymore but was brought back to the feel of betrayal, Enma knew but never told him that he was a Mafioso. He was getting cheat on, and the truth is that you never make the Vongola X upset, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

"Gahh, I had enough with this Mafia shit! I hate this! Why me? I don't want to be a criminal and I don't ever want to be responsible for thousands of deaths!"

After the outbreak of the dam, he moved quickly to the railing, jumping to the other side, preparing to end all of this fucked up shit and hope that when he reincarnate into his next life, the whatever gods would have mercy on him...

But all was cut short when the natural killer tried to stop him, the usual cheerful grin on his face was gone and was replaced by a serious expression of grave and not to mention intense aura... However, Tsuna beat Yamamoto to it by saying a simple sentence, "Don't you dare say a word after your fucking suicide stunt!

"Oh no you don't, Gokudera, this is an order, stand down!" his face was completely dark, emitting a never seen before eerie air, it was suffocating and strong.

"That's enough , Dame-Tsuna!" a babyish voice spoke as Reborn came flying and was about to give him a jump kick to the head, but to the shock of all the witnesses, Tsuna shot his hand out and quickly caught Reborn's tiny feet.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have snapped."

The members of Shimon family simultaneously sweat dropped from the questionable soap opera... It was promised to be fun...

Today was not a good day at all, shock after shock, chaos after chaos and revelations beyond imagination was revealed. 'Curse the damn Cosa Nostra, curse you, Giotto!' was what is running through his mind at the moment, but he couldn't stay mad, he is too nice for his own good and that did him no good...

"Run away with me..."

Tsuna was brought out of his inner turmoil when a laying figure on the bench suggests a possible way out to his current situation.

Running away was a good option, at least better than what he had, which was nothing...

With Enma-kun? That's not bad either, but... Tsuna was pulled back into a huge debate between his survival instinct and his own conscious...

All he ever wanted was a peaceful life and he could seriously care less about the Vongola title. However, he knew that only he could ever possibly be the heir, he himself couldn't are the guilt if Xanxus or any other person have that power and abuse it.

He is not doing this because of desire to posses, not because he is thrill to have power, wealth and fear. He was much better than that and he knew what he wants and needs, he is doing this hellshit for the sole reason that is his beloved friends and family, he will never forgive himself if a future like that happen again...

"Please think about it, I, the mafia, don't suit you, they are not meant for someone like you, they will break you!" Enma pleaded, he was a victim of the brutal world that was power and insanity. No one, especially an angel descendent, have to taint their hand in crimson.

"I-I kn-know! Bu-but!"

"When humans have power, they abuse it, just like the school yard bullies and the mafia," Enma turned towards Tsuna showing his beaten face, but what capture Tsuna the most was the knowledgeable gleam in his eyes, it was beautiful but held all the sorrow that was unspeakable, forbidden to penetrate.

"Enma, don't fill Tsuna's head with weird ideas." Reborn appeared on the roof of the neighbouring shrine.

"Tsuna, why are you still confused? You have decided already, did you think about the 9th at all? Have you considered his feelings when he decided to pass the title to you?" The infant directed his questions to his charge, fully expect him to understand the responsibility that was put on him.

Reborn looked at his student, a tiny pity took over him as he watch Tsuna fight his mental war. He couldn't stand and watch the conflict and gave him a piece of advice that he always wanted to give to Tsuna but was afraid that he might be called soft afterwards.

"Don't think, just act and respond to where life and fate takes you."

Tsuna was surprised, what Reborn said went against the existence that was Reborn. He does not believe i fate and will never be controlled by life, he make his own road and do whatever he sees fit. Reborn is not and never will be a pawn to something so humane call destiny...

"Thank you, Reborn. I don't know what I will ever do without you, one thing for sure is that I would be long gone dead." He smiled a small gentle smile, one that could rival a fairy's.

"It seems like we have companies..."

TBC

Thank you for all your reviews and alerts and other supports that I seriously don't deserve… I mean it! I am a horrible authoress!

I finished 5 exams but still have 7 to go! Damn!

Well, that's that! I think the part about Tsuna jumping was funny so I added that, not sure how it turned out but I hope you like it! Also, I think my writing style had changed since the 1st chapter, I have become more bitter and biased? At least, that's the feeling I got...

Well then, feel free to drop a review and I have a present for all of you!

A 1827 DOUJINSHI SCAN! IT'S CALL 'THIS IS MINE!' AND YOU CAN DOWNLOAD IT HERE! THIS IS ALSO THE REASON AS TO WHY I WAS LATE TO UPDATE...HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I THINK I DID AN OK JOB WITH THAT~ http:/ www. mediafire. com/ ?loyazgjymwo

Til nex time! Ciao~~~


	4. Of Inheritance Chaos

Chapter 4- Of Inheritance Chaos

_Herebepagebreak_

He swore that day he would never be able to understand Mafia and he have no fucking clue why his father thinks that he could ever survive in this hell shit. Now that he thinks about it, he still hasn't beaten the shit out of him the last time he came home…

A giant metallic arrow head was flying down the sky towards his current location, but he was kicked out of his daze and the way of the deadly weapon by the one and only, the world's best hitman, Reborn. He inwardly thanked god and his Spartan home devil.

Well, at least he got off pretty much on the long end of the stick call 'Death' but the Namimori Shrine was not so lucky, let's just say that half or a bit more of the Shrine was unceremonly destroy into ashes, Hibari would have a pissed day chasing the culprit and biting people to death for public disruptions and damage of properties… Oh, how much trouble Tsuna would get into if Hibari witness this little Mafia inflicted display.

After moments of flying in the air with wind around his super underdeveloped body, he was met with the ground quite gracefully, courtesy of many Hell's tortures or training, whichever, he landed as unscratched as he could possibly be, on one knee and with one hand supporting his weight in a defense position.

It's seems like Tsuna had not quite register the whole situation yet and he does not understand the issues of becoming a Mafia boss consists of countless assassination attempts and being the future boss of the best family, the number of enemies would at least double, and what's with the Inheritance Ceremony, the killing has just gotten more frantic and constant.

Oh boy, why me?

Enma, on the other hand, was dragged off by the Devil and became his little seat, so much as it was uncomfortable, Enma was not in the position to argue

_Herebepagebreak_

After realizing what the fuck had just happened, he noticed the enemy, it was an oversized mummy with long greasy hair, a pair of dead fish eyes and what seems like rabbit ears. He was in black and had metallic weapon limbs of arrows/daggers. And lastly, he was decorated in bright purple cloud flame by the head.

After Tsuna had assessed the opponent, he ran off to the direction of the trees. The oversized rabbit was looking ad searching for the sight of his target, the Decimo, and unfortunately decided that destroying the remains of the Shrine was a good idea. Well, assassins are killers but most of them aren't the brightest bean out of the pot…

Realizing that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, Captain Hook turned and found a certain brunette doing an upside down hand stand against a tree branch, he aimed one of his 'hand' to the head of the girly-boy, but was shell shocked when Tsuna melted his 'artificial limb' with the soaring orange sky flame.

After the surprise of his life time, the assassin composed himself and follows behind the line of orange, his gaze met with a young lion cub and Nuts respond with an unfriendly growl which was quite cute, if you are not the enemy…

_Herebepagebreak_

Enma was trapped in Reborn's hold and grasping his life to the uneven surface of a tree trunk, he was very much shock that his new friend would be able to defend himself let alone fight so well and to be able to have that professional wrapped around his little milky white fingers.

Oh, he was more than interested and amused, he was so absorbed in observing the future Don that he didn't notice that he had let loose of his self control and allow his concentrated aura drown around himself. He was too busy being mesmerized by the pure innocent flame of orange that is currently gathered at the palm of Tsuna's Vongola X gloves.

_herebepagebreak_

He let loose of his arm and he twisted his whole body to deliver the last blow to Bunny-kun. The sideways hand chop sent the assassin skidding across the floor and halted just by the rubbles of the previous Shrine.

Landing softly and allowing the dying will flame to go away, he started to bombard Reborn with countless questions about the sudden murder attempt and only to be disappoint when Reborn answered nonchalantly and too farfetched that was beyond his tuna brains and understanding. However, he was stopped from his hysteria outbreak which includes a major face palm and massive hair pulling.

"You are actually quite strong."

He was not expecting that, not in a million years. Did Enma just compliment him?

"You were flying." Enma pressed on…

"That was a trick with wires." He answered back awkwardly.

"…"

"Is this your cat?" Enma continued after getting a dead end with Mafia related question.

"Ye-yea" Tsuna had no idea how anyone could possibly think that Nuts is a cat but oh well, lions are a part of the cat family after all…

_Herebepagebreak_

To be honest, he was relieved that his Enma-kun didn't find his Hyper Dying Will self strange or uncomfortable, since he really treasured Enma as a person in the same boat as him.

_Herebepagebreak_

He seriously needs to control his guardians and friends better. He was dragged off to a restaurant after his loyal right hand man, Gokudera got wind of the fact that his beloved boss was attacked and to make it worst, it proves that he was not guarding his 10th properly.

Another thing he learnt was to never get himself injured in the presence of his dog- I mean Gokudera, otherwise there would be hell to pay or at least his ears would have to be checked due to the sheer volume of the ear piercing scream of bloody murder.

Lastly, an amused Reborn is a loose cannon, more like a loose nuclear weapon, but I think you get the point. Reborn was smirking his giant baby head off when he heard of the plan of 'protecting the 10th before the Inheritance Ceremony', oh yes, he was all for that, he can't wait to see how those Shimon brats will turn out…

It was another day as the protégée of the world best home devil…

Ciaossu~

_Herebepagebreak_

I hope you like that! I haven't been writing much fanfics latly…Instead I have been translating and doing other exam studies…

CHECK OUT MY 'STORY' CALL **UKE27 DOUJIN DOWNLOAD **IT'S A POST WITH DONLOAD LINKS TO SOME OF MY DJ SCANS!

Laters!


End file.
